


Kill Drake, Softly

by Aintrio



Series: Underage Sex [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	1. Chapter 1

达米安和提姆的相遇没有任何戏剧性可言。

 

就像曾在布鲁斯办公室发生的十六次擦肩而过一样，当两人同时受邀出席又一场由韦恩企业所举办的社交晚宴，他们非常理所当然地又一次见到彼此。

 

而这场慈善宴会的主办者，达米安的父亲——布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

哥谭甜心，花花公子，布鲁西宝贝……他确实有很多甜蜜而风流的称号，一个总是能轻而易举独占聚光灯的韦恩，并不出人意料。

  

他的家族为建设哥谭做出了难以计数的付出，布鲁斯就像他善良大方的父母，是个慷慨的慈善家又是个行为高调的社交名流，一举一动都影响着身边的一切，名声，不论好与坏都带给了他更多的关注，所以几乎每个人都想和他扯上关系——而大多都带着不可告人的目的。

 

达米安露出了讽刺的冷笑，能站在父亲身边的人都很该死的幸运，不是吗？

 

就像 ** **提摩西**** ** **·**** ** **德雷克**** ** **。****

 

父亲的新助理，一流大学毕业，上流家庭出身，长相出众但性格恶劣，从头到脚都散发着达米安厌恶的气息。他们曾在某些非正式的场合打过照面，而在他们对视的第一眼，韦恩家的小少爷就立刻做出了判定，他讨厌这个只有外表谦和有礼的家伙。

 

要知道父亲身边的位子本应该属于他，而不是那个不知从哪儿冒出来的蠢小子。除了对父亲言听计从以外他还会什么？一口一个‘是的，先生’，父亲到底为什么把他留在身边？就因为他的父母在韦恩大楼的坍塌事故中丧生？啧，真感人，下一个。

 

达米安皱着眉，站在宴会厅的角落，打量着灯光下布鲁斯高大的身影，望着他嘴角永远迷人的微笑，以及他身边的……德雷克。只是看见他笑起来的样子，就令达米安感到了说不出的嫌恶，这感觉从胃里搅动翻滚，一度涌上喉间。

 

好极了，他现在非常想吐，原因还不是那些不新鲜的虾。

 

真恶心。达米安摸摸喉咙，感觉咽不下去又呕不出来，糟糕透顶。他知道有个词能很好的概括这种感觉，但他坚持不把它称作嫉妒，绝不。因为父亲的注意力被他全部夺走？因为父亲身边站的人是他而不是自己？因为本该属于自己的一切被人抢先占有？

 

当然不是。

 

原因再简单不过，他讨厌提摩西·德雷克，仅此而已。

 

※※※※

 

一道不知趣的影子突然阻断了达米安望向父亲的视线，他被迫抬起头看向那个刚才以及现在仍然被他唾弃着的家伙。

 

站在他面前的青年身着一袭定制的深蓝色西装，无比贴身的剪裁衬托着他本就匀称的身形。相比他的实际年龄，他看起来更像十八、九岁。青年有一头柔软的黑色短发，发梢微卷，额前的碎发几乎遮到他的镜框边沿。那是副平光镜，达米安在看到的瞬间就确定了。

 

这是他们第一次在正式的场合面对面。

 

尽管提姆穿着的西装价值不菲，但他的打扮比起宴会厅中的其他人仍然过于低调，或者说普通。没有昂贵的腕表，也没有出于设计师之手的意大利皮鞋，而那个领带夹还透出一股科学呆子的气息……这甚至让达米安有点猜不透他的目的所在。

 

没有品味尚且不提，但在一个几乎所有人都极力寻求关注的地方，他的穿着却仿佛在暗示他不想引人注目。

 

提姆此时的眼神仿佛在询问：为什么韦恩家的小少爷会像只被遗弃的小猫似的，独自窝在角落？

 

达米安立刻皱起了眉，毫不示弱地迎上对方的目光，不得不说这家伙的视线让他浑身都不舒服。他摆出拒绝交谈的姿势，低声质问，“干什么？”

 

“只是好奇。”提姆的身子微微前倾，让自己的高度与达米安处在同一水平线，“为什么你一个人？”

 

他是想表达什么？身为韦恩家的小少爷，居然没人来围着他打转？与他父亲相比这很反常？

 

“那又怎样？”达米安眯起了眼，冷笑着看他，“不在父亲身边好好呆着，却跑来跟我搭话。认真的回答我，你是不是有恋童倾向？”

 

“呃，当然没有。”

 

“那你是个同性恋？”

 

提姆好笑的挑了挑眉，摇摇头，“为什么会这么想？”

 

“啧，原来是同性恋。”达米安不屑的瞥了他一眼。

 

提姆依然保持着彬彬有礼的微笑，“有趣的假设，是什么让你觉得我对你有那种兴趣？”

 

“哼。”达米安不屑地翻了个白眼。

 

他不是 ** **觉得**** ，而是非常 ** **确定**** 。

 

“提摩西·德雷克。大家都叫我提姆，”他伸出手，笑容迷人，仿佛能从中看到哥谭甜心的影子。他暧昧的压低了嗓音，在达米安耳边轻声道，“不过你也能叫我提米，或者提宝，如果你喜欢。”

 

刻意而拙劣的调情，是想讽刺他？

 

真是记仇又毫无气量的家伙。

 

“不必了， ** **德雷克**** ** **。**** ”

 

提姆脸上依然挂着微笑，朝他伸出了手，“好吧，那，达米安——我可以这么叫你吗？”

 

真是得寸进尺，他本该庆幸达米安还没叫警卫来拖走他。

 

“不能。”达米安啪的一声拍开他的手，冷淡地瞥了他一眼，“我可没时间记住你这种人。”

 

提姆慢慢直起身，无奈地笑了笑，耸耸肩表示并不在意达米安的无礼对待。但有那么一瞬间，他的手掌握拳，又慢慢松开，最终收进西装裤子的口袋。持续的时间刚好够他在内心默数完十秒。他意味深长的眼神跟随着达米安的背影，直到他消失在下一个转角。

 

非常干脆的被拒绝了搭讪，考虑到达米安的个性，这完全在提姆的意料之中。

 

不过不要紧。

 

提姆从侍者盘中拿走一杯香槟，漫不经心地浅酌一口，唇边的笑意渐渐加深。

 

****下一次，他连拒绝的机会都不会有。** **


	2. Chapter 2

达米安穿过宽敞的走廊，经过几间客房，在走廊尽头停下了脚步，他打开书房的门，按照嘱咐，乖乖地与父亲替他安排的家庭教师见面。

 

进门，关门。背对着他坐在沙发上的青年听见声响抬了抬头，放下了手中的茶杯。在他转头的刹那，青年眼熟的容貌立刻唤醒了达米安前不久的记忆，哦，这就是新来的家庭教师？这可和他预想中的形象不太一样。

 

预想中的人更像是……戴着啤酒瓶底一样厚重的镜片，头发整理的一丝不苟，穿着俗气的衬衫和格纹马甲，也许还有条灯芯绒的长裤。但眼前这穿着休闲衬衫和牛仔裤的英俊青年不仅完完全全地颠覆了他的预期，在某种程度上，他的出现简直是某种无声的冷嘲热讽。

 

说的难听些，达米安原本期待的是个一看就连异性的手都没摸过的书呆子，而这奇妙又强烈的反差仿佛当场打了他一巴掌似的，让人非常不快。

 

“请坐，韦恩少爷。”提姆推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，平淡的微笑若有似无的挂在嘴边，就和几个晚上前的相遇一样，他揣着仿佛看穿一切的神情接近，连带着他的一举一动都看起来令人恼火的高高在上。

 

达米安一言不发地在对面的沙发坐下，审视的目光在提姆身上来回徘徊，仿佛能透过那副皮囊看穿灵魂的视线却没能引起对面的青年一丝一毫的不安，他甚至面不改色地迎上男孩的目光。

 

“如果你还记得我，也许我不需要另外做自我介绍？”提姆说着给他倒了杯水。

 

“别太高看自己，你并没有特别到让我记住。”达米安瞥了一眼推到自己面前的水杯，温度差让杯壁上很快凝结了一层水气，男孩没有去拿杯子，他往后仰靠上松软的沙发抱枕，翘起的二郎腿和抬高的下巴都清楚无误的传达了他一贯秉持的态度。

 

对面的青年皱了皱眉，嘴边的弧度却没有丝毫变化，他松了松领口，安静地接受了对方意料之中的刁难。

 

“提摩西·德雷克。”他语气平淡地接口道，“布鲁斯的助理，你的新家教。”

 

达米安似乎就是否要接受他的自我介绍进行了思考，然后他这样回应道——

 

“随你怎么自称，但你最好别期待我会在你名字后加上先生。”

 

提姆点头，很无谓地耸耸肩表示随你的意。

 

“那么，我们可以开始上课了吗？”

 

※※※※

 

达米安很少会来二楼走廊尽头的书房，相比之下他更喜欢去父亲专用的那间。若不是父亲的安排，他一定会拒绝在这里上课。也许是房内的摆设不合心意，无论是面向窗户的橡木桌还是桌前那两把看起来并不舒服的座椅，又或者仅仅是灰白的墙面和墙角的观赏植物不够顺眼。

 

时值盛夏，尽管室内的温度始终被控制在舒适的24度，透过窗玻璃洒进书房的正午阳光仍然带来了一阵闷热。橡木书桌的表面被阳光照的稍显烫手，杯中的冰块也融得飞快，杯壁上的水珠在桌上留下了小小一圈水渍。

 

钢笔握在手中，达米安却一时忘了该写什么，愣愣的对空白本子发呆。

 

他们刚才的上课内容是什么？他说了什么？教了什么？达米安迟迟没有落笔，脑中一片空白，就和他面前的白纸一样。

 

边上挪动椅子的声音多少引起了达米安的注意，提姆靠的比刚才更近了。挽起的衬衫袖子下裸露的半截手臂似有若无地碰到了他的手肘，空气都仿佛在不知不觉中染上了男人的体温，隔着那副装模作样的平光镜，提姆深邃的蓝眼睛正紧紧盯着男孩握笔的手，达米安甚至能感知到他火热的视线，正毫无遮掩地顺着他的手腕往上窥探，目光所到之处都刺刺痒痒的让人心慌。

 

****太直白。** **

 

达米安几乎是下意识地往椅子的边缘挪了挪，没来由的不安让他的手抖了一下，原本空白的纸张上顿时多出了一个墨点，黑色的印迹顺着纸张的纹路慢慢渗透，扩散，男孩烦躁的放下笔，恼怒的瞪了提姆一眼，仿佛刚才的小意外完全是他的错。

 

“不记得怎么写吗？”提姆轻声询问道，语气出奇的温柔，看着达米安气急败坏地撕下那张被墨点污染的纸，狠狠揉成一团丢进桌边的垃圾桶。

 

然后达米安再一次握住了钢笔。只是这一次，提姆的手掌不容拒绝的覆上了他的。清晰无比的感应到了小家伙身体微妙的一颤，提姆低柔的嗓音带着高于室温的热度，呼进了他的耳朵，“也许我来实际演示一遍？”

 

****太近了，太热了。** **

 

达米安偏过头，余光瞥见的却是提姆敞开的领口和线条诱人的锁骨，而他喉结的弧度则让尚处于发育期的男孩一阵没来由的心跳加速，他听见了自己暗暗吞咽口水的声音，也听见了自己突然乱了节奏的心跳鼓点。

 

身体突然陷入僵硬，动弹不得，而此时后背又被那人的体温覆盖。提姆握着他的手，五指与他的指缝紧密相贴，而他的另一只手则撑在达米安的座椅表面，支撑着他身体的倾斜，此时男人结实的胸膛与他的后背仅仅一个呼吸的距离。

 

提姆身上有股非常好闻的味道，有点像柑橘的清香，散发着奇妙的甘甜，难免让人心猿意马。达米安好不容易收了神，试图抢回被提姆夺走的注意力，集中在学习上。

 

男孩沉默地看着提姆引导他一笔一划地书写，房内的安静让笔尖和纸张的摩擦声愈发清晰，甚至可说刺耳。

 

时钟继续嘀嗒嘀嗒地运作，达米安被握住的手开始冒薄汗，听着唰唰唰的书写声，男孩鬼使神差地分了心，放任自己的手在提姆掌心除了握笔外什么都不做，他的目光偷偷地移向了身边神情认真的男人脸上，然后在被对方发现之前，他迅速地转回了视线。

 

和男孩硬朗的笔记体不同，提姆的书写更显随意，漂亮且一气呵成，但字迹清晰不失工整。这细微的一点竟然说不出的迷人……达米安抿了抿嘴，心神突然不受控制的乱了。

 

****见鬼的青春期，见鬼的荷尔蒙。** **

 

达米安试图靠调整坐姿转移注意力，但刚挪了挪位子，就感觉到座椅表面有什么东西戳到了他的屁股，直觉告诉他那应该是提姆的指尖，而现在他的屁股正压在那上面……达米安皱了皱眉，窘迫很快化为恼怒，他不满地斜睨了提姆一眼，这时候他不该知趣的收一下自己的手吗？

 

还不等达米安能开口质问，提姆握着他右手书写的动作突然停顿，他偏过头，两人的视线就这样猝不及防地相撞。

 

被压在他屁股底下的手指突然动了动，似乎是想抽出，但在那之前，提姆的手指却有意无意的蹭到了男孩的股沟处，还轻轻地沿边划过……这一意外举动引得达米安浑身一个激灵，耳朵在瞬间烧得通红。

 

“你看起来很紧张。”提姆凑到他耳边低声道，语气暧昧不明，眼神却透着无辜。

 

难道刚才的只是意外？是他太敏感了？

 

“闭嘴。”不肯服输的男孩最终只是瞪了他一眼就不再吭声，坐姿也维持原样不动，至少在提姆的视线之下他不想再多动一下，因为那感觉好像他认输了似的，糟糕透顶。

 

提姆放开握着他右手的手，而左手也悄悄地收了回去。达米安的身体在对方的指尖若有似无的从他后面经过时不受控制地颤了颤，男孩咬住下唇，放下了手中的钢笔，在内心狠狠地咒骂膨胀过度的荷尔蒙。与此同时，背后逐渐消失的压迫力和远去的体温，在松一口气的同时达米安也感到一阵难以形容的……空虚？

 

他并不喜欢用这个词概括，只是他暂时找不到更合适的词汇。

 

“时间差不多了，不如今天就上到这里。”提姆看了眼手表，站起身时顺便活动了一下脖颈和肩膀，“那么，韦恩少爷，我们下周再见？”

 

达米安不吭声，只是点头。

 

此时的他还沉浸在先前昏昏沉沉的气氛中无法自拔。

 

他想这一定是荷尔蒙造成的错觉，见鬼的青春期。


	3. Chapter 3

“停……停下……”男孩稚嫩的嗓音断断续续的被淹没在火热粗暴的亲吻中，被皮带绑在一起的双手无力地挣扎，压在他身上的青年只是轻声嗤笑着继续身体的动作，对所有的推拒和反抗都视若无睹。

 

“我只是想换种不无聊的方式给你上课，韦恩少爷。”提姆的语气带着恶意和轻蔑，也许还有点恼怒。在短暂的结束了侵略式的亲吻后，提姆伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，贪恋的笑挂上了嘴角。早已料到这小家伙不会配合，他反倒不介意达米安咬破他的嘴唇，13岁男孩的甜美糅合着血的腥甜简直让人欲罢不能，正相反，这让他本能地想索取更多，直到尝遍他身体每一寸的甘甜。

 

背德的罪恶感比起眼前的美好根本不值一提。

 

提姆舔舔自己的指尖，然后伸出两根手指强硬地塞进了达米安的嘴，肆意的玩弄他早已被吻得红肿的舌头，湿答答的水声透着无法言喻的情色意味。除了不受控制的哼哼声，达米安发不出任何不满的抗议。提姆的指尖恶劣的往里顶弄，划过他的牙齿和湿润的内壁，然后不给他缓冲的时间，猝不及防的抽出，任由唾液顺着他手指离开的动作溢出男孩的嘴角。

 

达米安探出的舌尖泛红，眼眶也一样，氤氲着水雾的双眼似乎想表达某种复杂的情绪，糅合着迷茫、愤怒、惊愕，以及蠢蠢欲动的兴奋……兴奋？

 

提姆危险的眯起了眼睛。

 

他知道接下来会发生什么吗？

 

他知道自己会被怎样蹂躏吗？

 

如果他知道……他会从现在开始拼命反抗吗？

 

提姆这么问自己。

 

不过他脱口而出的，却是另一个疑问——

 

“告诉我，有其他人对你这么做过吗？”他眯起了眼，不安分的手已经撩开达米安的上衣，掌心和他滚烫的肌肤相贴，看着那迷人的蜜色肌肤透出羞涩的嫩粉。小男孩的腰肢柔软而敏感，稍一碰触就足以让他浑身过电般颤抖，继而变得酥软。

 

达米安慢了一拍的躲闪终是没能让他逃离提姆的禁锢，青年的双膝深陷进沙发，紧紧扣住了他的胯，双腿不安分的挣扎也因为压倒性的体型差异而显得微不足道，此时还要求他好好回答问题显然是强人所难，而按照布鲁斯的说法，提姆可是个善良的大好青年。

 

“不想回答也没关系，反正我很快就会知道了。”

 

提姆意有所指的说着，手掌在达米安一收一缩的腰腹间缓慢游走，仿佛在用双手的感触细细品尝男孩每一寸的美味。他的手指捏住男孩胸前柔嫩的一点稍一用力揉搓，那小小的粉嫩很快就变得坚硬挺立。惊叹于达米安身体的敏感程度，提姆低下了头，伸出舌尖更为过分地逗弄小家伙坚挺的乳头，浅浅的粉色如同含苞待放的花蕾般诱人万分，唾液濡湿了他的胸前，但达米安拒绝给出任何回应，除了压抑的闷哼之外一声不吭。

 

提姆抬头去观察达米安此时的神情，而这一眼却让他着实体会到了心脏被击中的感觉。纯澈的绿眼睛泛着水光，湿润的眼眶，紧抿的唇，圆圆的小鼻子泛着红。哦，上帝，谁会知道一个小恶魔强忍着不吭声的模样竟如此可爱呢，简直让人抓狂。

 

暗咽口水，聆听着自己清晰无比的心脏鼓动，提姆灼人的视线在达米安湿漉漉的绿眼睛上停留许久，然后青年再一次低下头，用那噙着贪婪笑容的嘴含住了他的乳尖，舌头舔弄，牙齿轻咬，毫无节制的大力吸吮着小男孩身体的甘美，用他几近粗暴的方式表达着疼爱之情。

 

“德雷——啊！哈……住、住手……”反抗不能的达米安使劲摇着头，他后悔了，他已经不想继续了，他希望提姆能够就此停手。

 

但提姆什么都没回答，只是再一次压上来吻他试图反抗的嘴。

 

裤链被拉下的金属摩擦声刺激着达米安敏感的耳朵，未知事物所带来的不仅仅是迷人的神秘，更多的仍然是无法控制的恐惧。

 

提姆的手剥下了他的长裤扔在地上，达米安的双腿就这样毫无遮掩地暴露于空气中，这刺激足以让他浑身发烫，大腿根处尤其火烧火燎的燥热。身体不自觉的扭动起来。而下一秒，提姆空着的手就如他所愿地覆上达米安内裤的隆起，指尖故意蜻蜓点水般轻轻敲击那一处，却不做更多动作。

 

因为提姆该死的撩拨，搞得那里又涨又疼，达米安差点就要破口大骂。直到提姆终于停止了纯粹的逗弄，整只手掌覆了上来，掌心紧贴着那里的线条，男孩的大脑因为这突如其来的快感而一片空白，身体本能的渴望着更多爱抚，腰甚至还往上挺了挺去迎合提姆的抚摸。

 

“已经湿了呢……”提姆沙哑的嗓音遥远的仿佛来自另一个世界。

 

但这话却如同一阵极近的惊雷，突然就在他耳边炸开，达米安这才恍恍惚惚的进入回想，究竟事情是怎么发展到如此地步，而在短暂的空白之后，断断续续的记忆终于涌回了他一时停工的大脑——

 

※※※※

 

“‘Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate; Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date...’（我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉；狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，夏天出赁的期限又未免太短……）”提姆的声音好听但却难免让人昏昏欲睡，尤其是在这盛夏的午后。

 

达米安对莎士比亚的十四行诗没有更多的看法。他拜读过许多文学名著，但那不过是母亲为了让他获取更多知识的一种手段，而非他真的对这一领域有什么浓厚的兴趣。

 

终于彻底失去耐心的小少爷慵懒地趴在桌上，半眯起眼，视野中的提姆还在专注的继续朗读，在内心感慨着这堂课超出预料的无聊程度，达米安慢慢地阖上了双眼，意识逐渐变得遥远。

 

当达米安从并不深沉的小睡中醒来，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，对上的却是提姆放大无数倍的脸，他们的嘴唇只隔了一个呼吸的距离就会碰上……这一发现无疑吓了他一跳，以致于他甚至没来得及对自己躺在沙发上这点提出疑问。

 

“你刚才睡着了。”提姆见他醒来，立刻反应迅速地退开，神情也恢复的和之前一样平淡。

 

达米安差那么一点就要把刚才所见的当成错觉。

 

但不是的，他绝对没看错——德雷克确实试图吻他。

 

提姆担忧的伸手探向他的额头，“身体不舒服吗？”

 

看到对方靠近的举动，心下一慌，达米安本能的打开了他的手，眼中的厌恶也在此时暴露无遗，“我很好，别碰我。”

 

空气突然凝固。

 

有那么一瞬间，达米安仿佛看见提姆的眼神死去。

 

“德雷克……？”

 

****——“那么，让我们换一种授课方式吧。”** **

 

提姆平静的脸上再次出现了微笑。

 

达米安不禁感到浑身发毛，因为这一次，提姆甚至没有试图伪装那是个假笑。


	4. Chapter 4

“你在分心。”提姆的声音冰冷地可怕。

 

“父亲不会对此沉默的，德雷克。”达米安恶狠狠地威胁道。

 

但提姆只是轻蔑的冷哼一声，“那，你会告诉他吗？”

 

“……”男孩突然不吭声了。

 

“和我想的一样。”提姆俯下身，鼻尖和他相抵，湿热的呼吸拂在他脸上，“让我们继续上课，嗯？”

 

※※※※

 

达米安极尽克制地不让自己对提姆的碰触产生任何反应，但身体的本能强烈的可怕，整个人仿佛陷进了荷尔蒙的深渊，任他如何挣扎都会跌得更深坠得更快。嘴唇被牙齿咬得发白，细密的血珠渗出，染红了他的下唇，艳丽的殷红迷人的不可思议，提姆几乎要被眼前的景象逼疯。

 

提姆的亲吻和抚弄顺着达米安的下巴，沿着脖颈，锁骨，经过他的胸膛和腰，最终停在了小腹的位置。内裤的隆起已经被前液湿透，轻薄的布料紧贴肌肤，完美地勾勒出那里的轮廓，还没长开的小可爱似乎随时都会撑开内裤，湿透的白色布料已经透出了若隐若现的颜色和形状，这景象撩得人直喘粗气。

 

达米安滚烫的前端隔着湿透的布料，硬梆梆地顶着提姆的嘴。

 

有那么一瞬间提姆想抛弃所有理智，不顾后果地直接侵入达米安体内，不管他是如何哭喊如何求饶都不停歇……但那不是他，尽管他知道自己会很享受过程，但提摩西·德雷克才不会轻易失去理智。

 

“混蛋……”达米安被捆住的双手苍白无力地挣扎，嘴里恶狠狠的念叨比起抗议更像是绝望的最后哭号，“我不会原谅你的，德雷克……呜……”

 

提姆的蓝眼睛慢慢沉淀出更深沉浓郁的色彩，透着危险和未知的可怕。

 

“嘘，现在别想这些，亲爱的。”伴随着提姆甜腻的话语而来的，是他进一步毫无节制的侵略，就算隔着一层衣料，达米安敏感的神经末梢还是在第一时间传达了所感受到的快感。止不住的呻吟逸出喉间，如同轻微的电流四处流窜，全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要求更多，理智在崩溃的边缘徘徊，太过强烈的冲击让达米安忘记了抗议和挣扎，一声破碎的尖叫很快逃离了他的控制，在宽敞的书房内一遍遍回荡。

 

眼前突然一片空白，喘息和呻吟断断续续的听不真切，高潮的来临太快，反应过来时他已经尽数射在了内裤上。浑身酥麻的感觉持续了几秒，好不容易缓了过来，达米安满脑子都只剩下一个念头——

 

****“我会杀了你的，** ** ****德雷克** ** ****。”** **

 

提姆轻笑着在他小腹留下疼爱的亲吻。

 

“哇哦，你坚持了多久，5秒？”提姆调笑着，话音未落手指就从裤腿探了进去，不出所料地摸到一片黏黏滑滑的滚烫液体，“内裤都脏成这样了，是不是很不舒服？不如我帮你脱掉吧。”

 

“滚。”达米安口干舌燥的挤出一个字，除了大口呼吸以外他现在只想用刀砍了眼前这衣冠禽兽，这可是他从出生以来的第一次性体验，然而却因为这个蠢货而留下如此耻辱不堪的记忆。

 

在第一次的射精后达米安的身体柔软而没有防备，几乎任人为所欲为，提姆实在找不出任何能让他停手的理由。于是他脱掉了男孩下体最后的遮羞布，沾满精液的内裤被无情地扔到墙角，提姆伸手握住达米安已经疲软的阴茎上下套弄，黏稠的白液被均匀包裹在柱体的表面，噗嗤噗哧的水声下流而色情，完美契合着达米安放荡的呻吟和喘息。

 

这一次他似乎完全放弃了抵抗，甚至抛开了所谓理智和冷静，就连身体的主导权都全权交给了他最原始的本能。

 

提姆的手指摸索片刻终于来到了后面那小小穴口的边缘，慢吞吞的磨蹭半天，几乎要引起身下人不满的哼哼，他这才用力塞入第一根手指，完全没有预留任何缓冲的时间，深深地扭进，直到全根没入。

 

“啊——”

 

达米安的尖叫破碎不堪，激烈地喘起粗气，胸膛也伴随着提姆抽插的动作有节奏的起伏。

 

扩张的进行有条不紊，却因为没有润滑而颇显艰难。直到能成功没入三根手指，提姆才终于收了手。但还不等达米安能停下来缓口气，他就抱起男孩的腰换了姿势。

 

提姆坐在沙发上，而达米安则整个人跨坐在他大腿根部，被捆住的双手勾着他的脖子，双腿放肆地大开，在青年眼前美好的景象一览无遗。强忍住立刻操哭他的念头，提姆眼睁睁地看着达米安未干的精液流到他干净的裤子上，啧啧，好好的一条裤子弄得这么脏，这小家伙等会儿可得好好赔偿他。

 

提姆放在他腰间的手很快下滑，落在了达米安柔软的臀瓣上，手掌包裹着他的臀肉，还坏心眼地捏了一把，听着近在咫尺的闷哼和低声咒骂，提姆忍不住舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇。这坏小子……见鬼，提姆现在就想狠狠操他，操到他哭着求饶的力气都一点不剩。

 

达米安坐着的地方有个硬硬的东西顶着他屁股，不用想他都知道那是什么，因为他也有一根。但是隔着裤子他无法确定提姆那活儿多大，但肯定和他自己的有天差地别，而且也绝不是他的身体能轻易吞进去的尺寸。

 

短暂的恐慌战胜了他的自尊，示弱的话就这么溜出了他的嘴。

 

“会很疼吗？”达米安放软了声音，语气带着哭腔。

 

提姆揉了揉他的头发，犹豫了片刻才回答，“看你表现了。”

 

“……我会杀了你的，德雷克，我会的。”达米安把脑袋埋进提姆的肩窝，声音都染上了重重的鼻音，似乎是下定了决心，他吸吸鼻子，“要做就快点。”

 

“嘘，别急。”提姆空出一只手去拉自己的裤链，而当他从内裤里掏出那根东西时达米安顿时僵住了，有生以来第一次他感受到了恐惧，他已经不想继续了，不要……男孩用力摇头，扭动着腰肢想要逃脱。

 

但提姆牢牢扣住他不让他动弹，扶着他的腰调整位置，直到他滚烫的坚挺抵在了达米安后面的穴口。那东西简直像烧红的烙铁，达米安有生以来第一次坦率地承认自己在害怕，脑袋里只有一个念头，进不去的，这个绝对进不去的。

 

“别怕，宝贝。”提姆轻声安慰，“我不会一下子就进去的，我保证。”

 

“我不信任你，德雷克。”达米安冷冷地瞪他，威胁道，“要是你敢做得太过分，或者被父亲发现，我发誓我会切掉你那根东西再黏回到你额头上。”

 

提姆闻言好笑的亲亲他的脸颊，虽然他并不怀疑这句威胁的真实性，但他仍然得说，这样威胁他的达米安可爱的让人疯狂。

 

“那，让我们先来复习一下今天讲的那首十四行诗，嗯？”

 

“什么？你脑子进水了吗！”达米安忍不住高声骂道，但还没等下一句话能说出口，只见提姆的眼神一暗，扶着他腰的手突然捏紧了往下用力一压，这动作猝不及防，达米安连哭喊的时间都没有，后面的小穴已经被那根硬东西顶开，整个前端都没了进去。一阵剧烈的疼痛撕扯着他的身体，仿佛要把他撕成两半。

 

“呜……不要……”

 

“对家教还是要有最基本的尊重。”提姆松开一只手，轻轻抹去达米安眼角被疼痛逼出的生理泪水，见男孩乖乖点了点头，他才满意地继续道，“那么，第一句是什么，还记得吗？”

 

“Shall……Shall I compare thee to a……to a summer's day?”达米安断断续续的喘着粗气，强忍着已经被侵入的疼痛艰难地背诵。他偷偷抬起头观察提姆的神情，但他平静的脸上只写了冷冰冰的两个字：继续。

 

咬咬牙，达米安接着背诵后面的内容。

 

“Thou art more lovely and more temperate; Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease ha……hath……呜……”

 

“怎么，忘记后面了吗？”提姆眯了眯眼，同时挺了挺腰，下面插入的顿时更深了。达米安情不自禁地发出了低声的呜咽，似乎连尖叫都没了力气。即使先前做过扩张，他的里面还是紧得要命，也热得要命，现在提姆那活儿已经进去一半，说不上顺利但也不算太艰难。

 

但达米安的小穴紧紧咬着他的阴茎，急促的收缩节奏刺激得他下面又硬生生涨大一圈。

 

看这小家伙快要哭出来的样子，提姆暗自咽了咽口水，但嘴唇干燥的却仿佛要烧起来，满脑子除了狠狠地操这小子之外已经没有别的念头。

 

哦，去他的十四行诗，去他的莎士比亚。

 

“达米安，我要进去了哦。”提姆在他耳边轻声低喃道。

 

话音未落，提姆就低吼一声用力捅入。达米安绑在一起的双手紧紧抓着他后背的衣服，小脑袋埋在他的肩窝胡乱地蹭，取代尖叫声的是压抑的闷哼，他用牙咬住提姆的肩膀，牙齿嵌进肉里，用力之深，那件白衬衣很快被染红了一片。

 

“出去，出去……”达米安的眼泪很快打湿了他的衣服，感受着肩膀处传来的疼痛和热流，提姆不再犹豫，开始了抽动。他的手挪到了下面握住达米安的臀瓣，稍加力道。里面的灼热简直让人发狂，阴茎被吮吸的快感从下腹部一直往上流窜，提姆感觉自己几乎要融化在达米安的紧致和美好之中。

 

提姆在几次调整后就找到了最合适的角度和节奏。达米安的呻吟和喘息配合着他的每一次侵入，敏感点被反复撞击，仿佛连喘息都变成了奢侈。

 

达米安的第二次高潮来得快速而迅猛，提姆也很快到达了快感的顶峰，尽数射在了男孩体内。

 

大脑的感官在瞬间被快感淹没，一片空白后什么都没有剩下，除了无尽的满足和欢愉之外。

 

提姆把已经疲软的阴茎从达米安体内抽出，男孩的身体软趴趴的，浑身无力。整个人都挂在他身上，提姆用手托着他的屁股，手指探进那被他填满的甬道，开始往外清理他刚才射进去的白浊液体。

 

“我会杀了你的，德雷克，一定会……”达米安趴在提姆身上，身体不自主的颤抖，嘴里还恶声恶气地嘟囔。

 

听到这话提姆忍不住轻笑出声，他已经不记得这小家伙威胁过多少遍了，不过这也不失为他的可爱之处，想到这，他转过头在达米安脸上温柔的亲亲。

 

****“我很期待——如果你能做到的话。”** **


End file.
